


Home

by belasteals



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Platonic Life Partners, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belasteals/pseuds/belasteals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny doesn't believe in Umbugular Slashkilters. But she believes in Luna Lovegood, and that's really all it takes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing queerplatonic relationships so please bear with me  
> It kind of fell apart towards the end I'm not entirely sure what happened

Ginny doesn't believe in Umbugular Slashkilters. She isn't even entirely sure what they are, or how to pronounce "umbugular." But Luna believes in them, so here she is, in some dense forest in South America, tracking one down. Ginny sighs and untangles herself from another thorny plant for the hundredth time that day, trying to catch up with the blonde witch several yards in front of her. Luna's repeating some rhyme in a sing-song whisper as she all but skips forward, occasionally stopping to cast a revealing charm into the trees. Ginny complains lightly about the heat and the thorns and Luna's constant singing, but she doesn't really mind all that much. She won't admit that despite how ridiculous she finds this entire outing, she really does enjoy it. _  
_

It's their third visit to this area in two years. Luna insists on going whenever Ginny can catch a break from Quidditch season and Luna herself can snag a vacation from work. She insists that the Slashkilters will reveal themselves if they visit enough, and even if Ginny doesn't believe her, she cherishes their time together. Between their respective jobs and the constant media attention (besides being heroes of the Battle of Hogwarts, which Harry constantly reminds people of, Ginny's one of the best Seekers in a generation and Luna's magizoology work quickly catapulted her into the spotlight), the two of them rarely got any time alone.

Three days later, after a dizzying Portkey experience and a narrow win against the Chutney Cannons, is when Luna brings it up.

"I want to rebuild my old house." The statement is light and innocent, but there's a force behind Luna's sharp eyes that tell Ginny that this is more than a simple request. Ginny sits beside her partner on the couch, smiling.

"I... I miss it. A lot. And I miss my mum." Luna's voice drops lower at the last part, and Ginny leans forward to wrap her arms around the other woman. They stay like that for what seemed like forever, until Ginny finally pulls away.

"Of course we can. I'm sure my mother would be thrilled to have us living closer, anyway." Luna grins, hugging Ginny enthusiastically. They stay up late that night, drawing plans and laughing and making their future together.

* * *

_They're a year out of Hogwarts when Luna approaches her. They've been living together since graduation, in a tiny apartment in Wizarding London. Moving in together is natural, like they've been together their entire lives. It's never been romantic, not like the tabloids say (the Battle of Hogwarts heroes are constantly in the spotlight for those first two years, until Hermione calls out a reporter on the streets and gives him the verbal thrashing of his life). Ginny loves Luna, of course she does, but it's never romantic. Luna's simply the most important person in her life, and she doesn't have a word for it, just this overwhelming affection. Then Luna comes to her with printouts from some Muggle Internet thing with the words "queerplatonic relationships" at the top and it's like she's found an entirely new world. They explore books and visit a dusty Muggle library and Ginny watches while Luna dances with words like "asexual" and "aromantic" and "demisexual." Ginny sees Luna blossom because she's finding herself and embracing it with open arms and she's never seen her friend- her partner- so happy. If she were a Muggle, she'd call it magical._

* * *

Even with magic, it takes over a year for them to complete the house, partially because the Harpies are in the championships and Luna has a research grant that could shape her entire life, and partially because Luna's insistent that everything is perfect. And by perfect, Ginny realizes, Luna means unusual and lopsided and probably not entirely safe. It's the most beautiful house Ginny has ever seen in her life.

The entire extended Weasley clan comes over to celebrate when they finally move into the house, and even though Hermione clucks her tongue and mutters something about  _nobody respects the rules of physics anymore_ , it's the happiest day of their lives.

* * *

_They realize they're meant for each other three months after the trip to the library. They're helping Harry with some rouge Dementors, and Ginny stops and stares for a moment when she realizes that her Patronus, instead of a horse, is a hare._

 

 


End file.
